Brian Kendrick
| weight = | birth_date = | birth_place = Fairfax, Virginia, United States | resides = Venice, California, United States | spouse = | billed = Venice, California Olympia, Washington Orlando, Florida | trainer = Texas Wrestling Academy Shawn Michaels William Regal Rudy Boy Gonzalez Tracy Smothers | debut = 1999 }} Brian David Kendrick (born May 29, 1979) is an American professional wrestler and promoter. Kendrick is also known for his appearances with New Japan Pro Wrestling and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under his real name, as well as his appearances with Pro Wrestling Zero1 as Leonardo Spanky and on the independent circuit as Spanky. Championships held by Kendrick over the course of his career include the NWA/UPW/Zero-One International Junior Heavyweight Championship, NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship, TNA X Division Championship, World Tag Team Championship, WWE Tag Team Championship, WWE Cruiserweight Championship, ICW Tag Team Championship and Zero-One United States Openweight Championship. Kendrick currently owns and operates his own promotion, called Brian Kendrick's Wrestling Pro Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Pro Wrestling ZERO1 (2002, 2004–2005) While in ROH, Kendrick competed in several other promotions such as Heartland Wrestling Association and All Pro Wrestling, before leaving for Japan in June to compete in Pro Wrestling Zero-One (Zero1). There, he wrestled under the ring name Leonardo Spanky, a gimmick proposed by Shinya Hashimoto due to Kendrick's resemblance to Leonardo DiCaprio. On June 29, he became the first International Junior Heavyweight Champion in company history. He dropped the title to Low Ki a few months later. After leaving WWE, Kendrick wrestled in different independent promotions. He returned to Zero1 as "Spanky" and was quickly pushed to capture the NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship. This occurred with partner Low Ki on February 19, 2004, when they defeated Dick Togo and Ikuto Hidaka. They lost the championship to Tatsuhito Takaiwa and Tomohiro Ishii a few months later. Kendrick gained a new tag team partner in Kaz Hayashi, on September 19, 2004, and won back the championships. They held onto the titles until March 2005, when they dropped them to Hidaka and Minoru Fujita. Although he lost the tag titles in March, Kendrick, as Spanky, received a singles push, and won the Zero-One United States Openweight Championship that same month. but he lost the title in September 2005. After that he would return to WWE in 2005. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2011–2013) On June 18, 2011, at Dominion 6.18, Kendrick made a surprise debut for New Japan Pro Wrestling in Osaka, teaming with Gedo and Jado in a six-man tag team match, where they defeated Jushin Thunder Liger, KUSHIDA and Tiger Mask, when Kendrick pinned Kushida with the Sliced Bread #2. Three days later Kendrick, Gedo and Jado were eliminated from the J Sports Crown Openweight 6 Man Tag Tournament in the first round by the team of IWGP Heavyweight Champion Hiroshi Tanahashi, Kushida and Máscara Dorada. The two matches built to a singles match between Kendrick and Kushida on June 23, where Kushida managed to pick up the win. During his time in New Japan, Kendrick became an associate member of CHAOS and competes for CHAOS whenever he has toured New Japan. On May 11, 2012, New Japan announced that Kendrick would return to the promotion to take part in the 2012 Best of the Super Juniors tournament as Davey Richards' replacement. In the round-robin stage of the tournament, which ran from May 27 to June 9, Kendrick won five out of his eight matches, but a loss to Ryusuke Taguchi in his final round-robin match caused him to narrowly miss advancing to the semifinals of the tournament. Kendrick returned to New Japan on October 21, when he and Low Ki entered the 2012 Super Jr. Tag Tournament as "CHAOS World Wrestling Warriors". However, the team was eliminated from the tournament in the first round by Apollo 55 (Prince Devitt and Ryusuke Taguchi). In May 2013, Kendrick returned to participate in the 2013 Best of the Super Juniors, where he managed to win four out of his eight matches, failing to qualify for the semifinals. Kendrick returned to NJPW on October 25 to take part in the 2013 Super Jr. Tag Tournament, where he teamed with Beretta. They were, however, eliminated in their first round match by The Young Bucks, following a pre-match assault by Bullet Club. Kendrick teamed with various Chaos stablemates in midcard six-man and eight-man tag team matches for the rest of the tour, which lasted until November 6. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Sliced Bread #2 (Shiranui) *'Signature moves''' **Camel clutch followed by multiple crossface punches **''Dr. Smoothe's Secret Recipe'' (Corner backflip kick) **''Electric Mayhem'' (Diving facebreaker knee smash) **Hurricanrana **''Left Turn at Albuquerque'' (Turning frog splash) **Leg lariat **''Plan Maker'' (Headbutt) **Tiger suplex, sometimes bridging into a pinhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ft84IE2eH9Mhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jN9wU7UXPM **Tornado DDT **''Whirling Twirlixer'' (Diving somersault corkscrew plancha) *'Nicknames' ** "The Post-Apocalyptic Scavenger" ** "Spanky" *'Entrance themes' **"Sweet Talk" by Kito featuring Reija Lee (NJPW) Championships and accomplishments *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Zero-One / Pro Wrestling Zero1-Max' **NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Low Ki (1) and Kaz Hayashi (1) **NWA/UPW/Zero-One International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Zero1-Max United States Openweight Championship (1 time) References Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:CHAOS Category:Gaijin Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 Roster